


A Most Important Thing

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of HP Halloween 2017 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Curiosity, Gen, Kidfic, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Scorpius finds a strange object in his father’s closet. His grandmother tells him a story.





	A Most Important Thing

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of HP Halloween - **Day 8:** Masks

He was eight-years-old when he’d found it in his father’s closet. It was an odd thing to find. He hadn’t thought his father would ever wear such a thing.

Normally, he preferred to play in his mother’s closet. She favoured dress robes in a wonderful variety of colours and fabrics. He loved looking at her decorative hair combs and barrettes, many of which had matching earrings and necklaces. They glittered and shone happily.

His father’s closet was much more subdued. His dress robes and perfectly tailored everyday robes all in darker, neutral colours and patterns. Where many of his mother’s robes flowed and flared, most of his father’s were cut with straight lines and neatly pressed.

The man wasn’t given to ornaments of many kinds. He wore cuff links and tie pins and the occasional ascot, but he didn’t bother with anything else. (Unless you counted the simple pocket watch he always carried with him.)

That’s what made finding an object such as this so strange.

While he wasn’t forbidden from entering his parents’ closets, he was usually careful about approaching his father’s. So when he found the strange object, he didn’t ask his father. He asked his grandmother, Narcissa.

She had taken him into the closet and sat down on the floor beside him, the object – an old silver mask – in her lap. She traced the odd design idly and told him a story.

It was a story quite unlike the ones his parents told him at bedtime. It was dark and a bit scary. It was about a Dark Lord, and a great battle, and his grandfather Lucius who he didn’t remember since the man had died when he was still a baby. It was about which side of war his ancestors were on and how his father worked hard to redeem the family name.

It was a story about the truth, and how sometimes we may not like it. Sometimes we may hate it. But, in the end, it _is_ true. And _that_ is a most important thing.

\- 30 -


End file.
